


Scent of Pine and Jealousy

by Kileah



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileah/pseuds/Kileah
Summary: Mikleo is only talking, but for some reason it's started to rub Sorey the wrong way.Anon prompt given to me on tumblr of a SorMik with a jealous Sorey.Rated for the future.





	Scent of Pine and Jealousy

Sorey always loved Mikleo’s scent.

He always smelt of pine trees and fresh rain fall. Just before his heat his scent would grow stronger and sweeter until you could almost taste the raw sugar on your tongue. Of course, this effected alpha’s the most and right now, regardless of how dense Sorey usually was, he noticed the attention this brought to Mikleo.

Currently, Mikleo was only sitting and talking to another seraph they had run into on their travels. The problem? It was another alpha and with that lingering scent of pine and rain, Sorey was on edge.

“Sorey?” He couldn’t help but jump a little as his focus had been purely on Mikleo. Sorey turned slightly to see Lailah looking concerned. “You’ve been staring at Mikleo ever since he started talking. Is everything alright?” 

No. It wasn’t. Even though as an Omega she would have known that, but Sorey wasn’t about to confirm her doubts and stay worried about him. “Everything’s fine,” he put a smile on for her. “He’s just been talking for a while now and I’m wonder what it could be about.” Which wasn’t exactly a lie so it helped to ease her troubles for now. He just wished Mikleo would now look his way and know he was the one truly troubled.  
He did. Eventually. Mikleo had been feeling this weird prick along the back of his neck for some time now. He had guessed who it was but never guessed it was this bad until he turned around and met Sorey’s sold gaze. It caused his breath to hitch and sent shivers through him.

“You should go to him” Mikleo jumped slightly as he had been so captivated by Sorey and the hold his alpha’s gaze had on him. Now he was confused, which must have shown because the other seraph chuckled, “I’m sorry. I had only meant to test our Shepard’s ability to control his alpha instincts but the test went longer than I expected. I fear I may end up cowering to him if I remain. Thank you for putting up with this.” The seraph gave a bow to Mikleo and an acknowledging glace to Sorey before leaving on his way.

Now only Mikleo remained. He had never seen such a jealous side of Sorey and wasn’t sure what to expect. “Well. I can’t sit here forever,’ he mumbled to himself before getting up to confront and calm Sorey. The moment he reached half way, his alpha had sprung up and met him. Talking his hand, Sorey led him away from the group.

“Took him long enough.” Edna only sighed in annoyance over her team leaders.

This was bad. Mikleo wanted to calm Sorey but the omega in him was yielding to the alpha “S-sorey,” it came out as a squeak but it seemed to be enough to bring Sorey back for the moment and they stopped. “Mikleo. I’m sorry.” He wrapped his arms firmly around the water seraph.

“Sorey. . .” The jealousy that Mikleo had felt from him was slowly ebbing away. Instead it was being filled was something far more physical. He could feel Sorey nuzzle into his neck softly nosing at his scent glands before scenting him.

It didn’t stop there. Mikleo could feel kisses pressed to his neck as he was slowly backed up against a nearby tree. Maybe it was just the omega side of him, but he really wanted this. He knew his heat was coming and even with the suppressants he kept his distance from Mikelo during that time. “We shouldn’t. Not here.”

There was a pause and Sorey pulled back just enough to gaze at Mikleo. It was stern and yet searching for something. Then almost out of nowhere. “Bond with me.”

The only sound between them for a long time was Mikleo drawing in a gasp. Not that he should have been surprised. This wasn’t the first time has asked. “Not until your journey is over.” Mikleo was always firm about this. Bonding for them was a double edged sword. It would make Sorey more focused, his worries would lessen. But with the pros there were the cons. If they were bound it could be used against Sorey and they would both end up hurt. No. This was definitely the better option.

“Please Sorey,” Mikleo reached up and gently cupped Sorey’s cheeks. “Our journey is almost over.” He reassured him with a smile. “We can bond and live together peacefully. I promise.” Sorey’s eyes slipped closed and Mikleo knew he was forcing himself to be more rational. He watched as his alpha’s eyes slipped closed and they leaned in until their foreheads softly touched.

Sorey drew in a ragged breath, “alright.” He had caved. “But right after.” He added sternly and waited for Mikelo to chuckle in agreement before sealing it with a kiss. Jealousy over the other alpha completely forgotten.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

That day never came. Sorey was gone and Mikleo had left their group in the hopes of finding Sorey alive and well somewhere. Mikleo stared at himself hard in the mirror, pulling his long hair back, his fingers graced his bare neck. “You are still out there. Right Sorey?” With a heavy sigh and new found determination, he was ready to continue his search.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that summery was terrible so I really hope you guys liked this. It was really hard writing a doof like Sorey as jealous so I hope I did alright. There will be a next chapter, I promise. I need these two to be alright just as much as everyone else does.  
> Also, for you Omegaverse fans,  
> To knot or not to knot? This has been my omegaverse dilemma and I want to know what you guys like to see the best.


End file.
